The Playboy Partner
by GeniusEmpress
Summary: there's no magic. both of them a doctor.   Hermione is a doctor in rural Devon. Fill her days with work. for her, work is everything. until finally, her new partner came into the village.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling owns it.**

**Changes: Harry does not have glasses. No magic. Rewrite from chapter 1-4.**

**Special thanks : God, My beta readers HarMonyneverends and DragonHeart2006, and for all of you. I apologize if there any errors in the story.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Hermione Granger stopped in front of a terraced house and switched off the car.

She was tired…really, really, really tired. Her brain was giddy and her eyes swollen from a lack of sleep. It seemed even blinking required more energy than she could afford. Hermione's eyes closed momentarily. She fought to resist her desire to sleep. She did not have time to sleep…not yet. Not at least until she had reached her own house and got up to her bedroom.

By forcing her sick and tired body to move, she got out of the car and walked toward the house. She turned the doorknob, opened the door, and then went inside the house. Hermione smiled at the woman who was sitting in the living room couch.

"Hey"

"Oh, hello dear. How's your day? You look tired." answered the woman when she saw Hermione.

Hermione put her purse on the table, and then took off her shoes. She then went to the kitchen for a glass of water, and back into the living room.

"Busy day, Jane." was her only answer as she made her the way to the couch.

"Are you okay? You look like someone who hasn't slept in ages!"

"That's because I haven't gotten enough sleep in a week, Jane. All because of that stupid partner I had. I swear he was of no use at all. If only he had not spent the time relaxing, and had finished the job; I probably wouldn't look so bad. I was lucky to be able to see the road and drive over here. Though, I doubt whether or not I could make it back to my flat. I was lucky the last place I visited was near your house, Jane."

"Yes, but he's gone now, isn't he?"

"Yeah, Dr. Dumbledore realized that he wasn't a suitable partner for me so he changed him. He said my new partner will come tomorrow. I just hope my new partner knows what he's doing."

"Did you know who he is?" Jane asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I don't. I didn't ask. Dr. Dumbledore said that the man is his family's friend and very talented."

Hermione didn't care who her new partner, as long as he was willing to work hard and did not interfere with her personal business.

Jane suddenly appear interested, "He will stay with you then?"

"Well, it's not technically _with_ me, Jane" answer Hermione in tone of humor. "But in the flat, yes. Everyone knows that flat is really too big for one person."

So big, sometimes it scared here, and Hermione hated that...but she would never admit it to anyone. An intelligent, sensible woman should not fear to live alone; although, she couldn't count how many times she glanced over her shoulder when she heard a sound, or how many times she checked every lock before she could sleep at night. Honestly, she would feel so relieved if there was another person who lived there with her.

"Well, let's just hope your new partner very handsome and still single." Jane's face suddenly brightened. "Your life needs romance, Hermione.

_Romance?_ No way.

"I think not, Jane." Hermione forced to smile. "Romance is the last think in my mind."

"Yeah well, it shouldn't be. Young people like you should have thoughts of getting married."

_Married._

Hermione suddenly felt like she had been doused with cold water. Four years have passed, but only takes a moment to recall the memories.  
She had always hoped and believed ...  
But once she was a gullible fool and Hermione have long accepted the fact that she was not the type of girl who could make a man fall in love with her. Marriage and having babies are the things that exist in her dreams; not in her life.

Hermione shook her head slowly, trying to pull herself out of her memories, when she realized that Jane was looking strangely at her. Hermione tried to smile again. She did not want the old lady to think that something was wrong.

"I don't care if he's handsome or not, Jane. I just hope he's better than my last partner." Hermione replied.

Jane changed the subject, "You've been eating, right, dear?" she asked when she noticed that Hermione was looking paler and thinner than she remembered.

"Of course I have." Hermione lied, trying to ignore the image of her empty refrigerator in her mind. Honestly, she didn't have time to think about that right now.

"Whatever, dear." answered Jane in a tone of unbelief. "Are you going back to the clinic now? You know, you can stay here if you're really tired. You should rest, dear."

"Yeah, I have to go to clinic now." said Hermione, checking her watch. "Afternoon appointments will begin soon and I do not want to be late."

"Okay then. Just promise me that you will take time to rest and eat. You really don't look good."

"I promise, Jane." Hermione said as she walked out into the scorching sun.

HHR

When Hermione arrived at the clinic at four that afternoon, more patients are waiting.

"I'm sorry that I'm late everyone." She apologized, while taking off her jacket.

"Don't worry about it, Dr. Granger." said Xeno Lovegood, a man who own The Quibbler newspaper, with warm smile. "We're happy to sit here, exchanging news and new stories, until you can see us."

Hermione hid her smile, thinking how glad she was to them. Why someone would want to work in remote places like this and not get to know these people? Of course there are disadvantages. Here, it is impossible to keep secrets and everyone knows what everyone else is doing, but working at this place seemed so precious. This small village on the edge of Dartmoor is a community that is very close and friendly.

The kindness and understanding they showed gave Hermione a sudden burst of energy, so she walked to her office and turned on her computer.

Hermione worked thru her patient list. They were generally suffered from coughing, ear infections, or the flu. She just checked her last patient, when Ginny, the receptionist, looked at the door, her lovely face flushed in excitement.

"Dr. Granger, quick! Look out the window! You have to see the car that had just entered our parking lot."  
Hermione did not look up from her computer. "I'm not too interested in model cars, Ginny."  
Especially not when she still had a lot of work to finish.  
"You would be interested in this one." Ginny said excitedly."That car is amazing. I have never seen this model before… except in the movies."  
Realizing that the quickest way for her to be left alone to continue her work would be to look at the car, Hermione dutifully turned in her chair and opened the blinds so she can look out the window. A small, emerald green sport utility vehicle stopped at the end of the parking lot.

"Oh, yes. Very nice, Ginny." Hermione muttered, wondering what it was about a car that could get people so excited.  
Ginny walked across the room and stood near Hermione, peering through the blinds like a naughty child.  
"Nice? You think that car is only nice? Dr. Granger, that's an exorbitant, expensive car. It is-"  
"I do not care what kind of car." Hermione interrupt her receptionist in the middle of the conversation. "A car is still a car to me."  
"Yeah, it's usually right." Ginny humming softly. "But that's not the car normally, it is-"  
"Ginny, I'm really busy." Hermione gestured, while discreetly keeping one eye looking out the window to see the car door open and the driver stepped out. He stretched his muscular shoulders and stood a moment, surveying the surrounding landscape.  
"Oh my God…"! Ginny sighed. "Check out his body! The driver is as amazing as his car."

Really? While trying to hide a lack of interest, Hermione looked at the stranger and wondered why she never felt what other women felt when seeing a man like that. What was so amazing about that guy? He was too far away for Hermione to see clearly, but the distance could not hide his strong physical appearance, nor the messy hair, as he looked toward the fading sun. Then he turned, and in one smooth motion took a black leather jacket from his car. He shut and locked the car doors with ease; then, holding the leather jacket on his shoulder, walked across the parking lot toward the clinic.

Totally unaffected by what she saw, Hermione turned back to her computer, eager to continue her work.  
"Oh, Dr. Granger, check him out! He's like a movie star. I should just go out and find out what he wants. Maybe he just lost and need to be given directions." Ginny rushed to the door, pausing to wink slyly towards Hermione. "I might be a while. If he asks for directions to heaven, I had to show him personally."  
Hermione shook her head with a smile when the receptionist left, relieved to be alone to continue her work. She was too busy for her time watching foreign men, even if they are handsome. Besides, a handsome man was synonymous with bad news.

Hermione was completely immersed in a pile of examination notes when there was a knock at the door and Ginny came back, waving, her cheeks slightly flushed.  
"Dr. Granger, someone wants to meet you." Joy mingled with the awe in Ginny's voice. "Dr. Potter"  
_Potter_?  
Hermione looked up and blinked twice, just to make sure that she was not dreaming and that she could see properly.  
Doctor Potter. Harry Potter.  
Here.  
At the clinic where Hermione worked; leaning against her door, with an air of indifference, as if he owned the place.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_Doctor Potter. Harry Potter._  
_Here._  
_At the clinic where Hermione work. Relaxing in the door with the arrogance of indifference as if he's having this place._

HHR

_What is he doing here?_ The last thing she heard was that Harry Potter was spend time traveling back and forth between Paris and other exotic locations using a jet. Hermione just could not imagine the Devon countryside in that list of places to visit.  
When they stare into each others eyes, Hermione saw the introduction of emerald green eyes twinkled at her, and she prepared herself to see Harry's reaction.  
"Well, well, if it isn't Hermione Granger…." his voice sounded so gentle, slow, and educated. Hermione quickly looked at Ginny, her face expressionless.

"Thank you, Ginny. I will call you if I need something."

She did not want any insulting comments made about her by Harry Potter, done in front of others, but Ginny waited, obviously she wanted to stay. "Can I get you-"  
"I'll call you!" Hermione snapped. Ginny looked at her confused, clearly surprised by her boss who was always kind and gentle, but was showing a very different side now.

Hermione sighed, immediately feeling guilty. Ginny was not wrong. "Thank you, Ginny. If I need you, I'll call you."  
Ginny stared at Hermione for a moment before turning and leaving the room, closing the door firmly behind her.  
_Harry Potter._  
Hermione looked at him a moment, then she managed to overtake her.  
"Well, it's a surprise."  
"Indeed." Harry green eyes showed wry humor. "Although, I should have guessed it would be you. When I was told that the clinic is run by a female doctor, I became curious. What woman would be willing to _bury herself in_ an area in the middle of _nowhere_ like this."

_Nowhere?_  
Hermione felt herself tense in anger. _Harry thinks this place is nowhere?_ Yeah, of course, a man like Harry would assume so. Hermione counted to ten to calm herself. She would not allow this man to make her angry.  
Hermione lifted her chin and looked coldly at harry. "I was _not_ buried, Dr. Potter. I choose to live and work here because people here are pleasant; and because the rural areas and beaches are beautiful. Although it may surprise you, I think this village is _somewhere_, not _nowhere;_ but I can understand how someone with…." Hermione paused for emphasis. "..Sophisticated and high taste like you may regard this place as nowhere. And that brings us to the question what are you doing in the middle of _ nowhere_, Dr. Potter?"

Instead of answering, Harry walked around the room, stop watching the pictures, posters, and photographs.  
_Personal_ photos!  
Hermione felt a flash of anger but forced herself to remain calm, and to analyze her feelings.  
_What is happening to me? How could someone who I have not seen in three years make me this angry?_ Hermione thought. She was confused and could not figure out her own reaction. Usually she did not react like this to someone else. She is usually calm and gentle, a true peacemaker; but, Harry Potter was always to figure out. Just being in the same room with this man made her blood boil.

_This is not because we are so different,_ Hermione reasoned. Not just in the matter of background, although of course that was part of it also. She knew that Harry Potter was even richer than Ginny imagined. It was also in personality and attitude. _What could I expect to have in common with a man who considers life to be a game that was to be played and enjoyed? A man who avoided commitment and responsibility for short-term pleasure?  
_No. Hermione convince herself, her hatred of Harry emerged from the simple fact that _I do not like this guy_. She did not like the way this man recklessly lived his life.

Hermione bit her lip, forcing herself to face reality. She did not like what this man reminded her of-  
She suddenly closed her eyes and drove the thought away. She would not be bringing up her past now. For years, she tried to bury the painful memories. She was happy now and did not want anyone to disturbed her.

"I'm really busy now, Dr. Potter."

"That's what I heard."

There was a brief pause for a moment when Harry leaned forward to observe Hermione's favorite painting, a painting of the winter pastures and Hermione's hands were clenched angrily.  
"Listen." Hermione cleared her throat and still maintaining a professional tone. "Why do not you tell me what can I do for you?"  
Harry turned, his gaze directed toward Hermione. Hermione's body stiffened, she forced herself not to react. She had never met the man with green eyes like Harry. It took one flash of those killer eyes and any woman would fall right into bed with him...every woman, except Hermione, of course.

"What can I help you?" the corners of Harry's mouth were slightly askew, as if Hermione had said something funny. "The more appropriate question is what _I_ can do for you, for _you_."

"What-" Hermione fell silent, temporarily speechless at Harry's reckless arrogance. "I could not ask for any other assistance than to have you leave me in peace and allow me to continue the mountain of work I need to get done."  
Harry smile widened. "Work, work and work again. That's the Hermione, I know. So glad you have not changed."

Harry's eyes left Hermione's face and traveled down her body, examining her comfortable flat shoes, moving upward to her practical skirt, and to her blouse with a high neckline, and coming to a stop at the bushy, slightly curly golden brown hair that had remained the same as when they were in medical school.

Hermione lifted her chin, Harry's carefully look made Hermione feel hot and uncomfortable. She didn't need to look into Harry Potter's green eyes to know that he had found her lacking as a woman. She did not want to be anyone's "type".

"I'm really busy, Dr. Potter."

"That's what you always say. And that made the reason why I'm here."

"According to rumors, you're in the midst of crisis and do you need a partner." his eyes locked with her's. "I know you'll be glad to hear that I am that partner."  
Hermione stared at Harry in silence; completely shocked.  
When Hermione found her voice again, she said. "You? You…you're not my partner. This must be a misunderstanding." Hermione said hoarsely, licking her dry lips and rifling through her brain dead to find some reasonable explanation.  
"Impossible. I mean, you're not the kind of guy who would live in a place like this. _This rural_, Dr. Potter, not cosmopolitan. No, it is not the best place for you to work here."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Damn." He snapped his fingers, pretending to be disappointed. "If I had known, I would not have accepted the offer to help you."  
Hermione felt her emotions heat up to hear Harry speak so casually. It only took five minutes with Harry Potter, to make Hermione feel like hitting someone.  
"I am glad we agreed that this is not the appropriate place for you-"  
"Agree? Oh, come on, Hermione! Except if my memory is wrong, you and I have not agreed on anything since we first met." Harry said slowly.

"This isn't going to work, Dr. Potter." Hermione said.

"My God, Hermione...Listen, I agree that this situation is probably not ideal for us both. You think I am a glamorous _playboy_ who has more money than common sense; while you're depressed _workaholic,_who considers reading a book a night at home is fun. No problem! No one says we have to like each other. We just need to work together at least until Dr. Dumbledore returns."  
Hermione stared at Harry, carefully hiding her anxiety to the Harry words. _Is that what others think about me?_ Hermione thought. _That I'm a depressed workaholic_?  
"I can do it myself." Hermione finally said, causing Harry to raise his eyebrows in disbelief.  
"With the number of patients you currently have on your list? Don't be silly. There isn't a doctor alive who can handle this many patients alone. Especially during the holiday season. No." Harry shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "You need help, and we both should accept the fact that I'm the aid."

"Help?" Hermione said, raising her voice. She was almost horrified when she heard her own voice. She sounded so rude, even to herself.  
"I don't think you're a help, Dr. Potter-"  
Shouts from the reception area caught her attention. Hermione paused and cocked her head slightly. "What's that?"  
Before Harry could answer, the door opened and Ginny stood gasping and panting in the doorway, her eyes wide in panic.  
"Dr. Granger, hurry! Little Katy stopped breathing."  
Hermione stood up quickly… too quickly. Suddenly, the room seemed to swim before her eyes, and she felt a bit shaky. A strong hand pushed on her shoulder, pushing her back into her seat.

"Are you okay?" Harry sharp questions through a black mist of her brain and she nodded slowly, waiting for the dizziness passed.  
"I'm fine."  
"You don't look so good. Wait here, I will examine the child."  
"No!" Hermione stood up again, but this time more slowly her fingers gripping the table for support. "She is my patient. I'll check."  
"Well, join me when you're ready."  
The screams became louder and without waiting for the reaction of Hermione, Harry ran out into the reception area, leaving Hermione to follow him with a slower speed.

"Dr. Granger, please-please!" Katy's mother gripped her daughter to her chest, her face filled with fear. "Katy could not breathe properly, Oh God, please help Katy. Do not let her die. This is because the bees, I know it must be because bees. Oh, why I did not realize this sooner?"  
"I am Dr. Potter, Dr. Granger new partner. Give Katy to me." Harry cut off Mrs. Bell's hysteria, then swung the weak, little body into his arms.

"Ginny, call ambulance, tell them this is an emergency. She needs a epinephrine shot!"  
"In my room ..." Hermione said and ran to her consulting room, to get the necessary medicines.  
"Where did the bees sting her?" Harry asked, keeping his eyes on Hermione, while she prepared the injections.  
"On the back of her neck." Mrs. Bell said sobbing.  
Harry held the child while Hermione gave the injections. "We need to give her oxygen."  
Hermione nodded in agreement and together they worked to stabilize the child. When the team of paramedics arrived, Katy condition has improved dramatically.

"I will accompany her in an ambulance." Harry said curtly.  
"I should-"  
"No." Harry shook his head and took some equipment from Hermione trolleys. "You'd better stay here in case someone calls for you. I do not know this area as well as you do. We'll talk later."  
And with those words, he quickly stepped behind the medical team, leaving Hermione with her mouth gaping wide.  
Hermione sat down in her chair and looked at the blank computer screen in front of her.  
_How could this happen?_

_TBC  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

With nothing more to do at the office, Hermione decided to head home. She was about to make toast when she heard the loud screech of car tires on the gravel driveway. Hermione ran to the door, still a little worried about Katy.

"How is she?"

"Good." Harry replied, and without waiting for an invitation, he walked into the wide corridor, his masculine figure appearing arrogant and confident. "They'll keep her in the hospital overnight for observation, and do some tests. She really needed the epinephrine –her reaction was serious enough."

"Obviously." Hermione winced when Harry hung his jacket in the hallway. "What do you think you are doing?"  
Hermione really hope that Harry would have changed his mind about doctoring here, but when she looked at him, it seems there is little hope.  
"We need to discuss some things, Hermione." He replied.

Deciding that this was the best time, Hermione took a deep breath and looked straight into Harry's eyes. "Dr. Potter, I am very grateful for your help on Katy's case, but you cannot deny that the idea of me and you work together is a ridiculous proposal. And I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I felt weird-I do not know what's wrong with me."  
Harry looked so sharply at her, that she felt uncomfortable. "This is a good proposal, and as for what happened earlier, you're tired, Hermione, that's what's wrong. How long did you sleep last night?"  
"Sleep?" Hermione rubbed her temples with her fingers, trying to arrange things in a tired brain. "I do not know. Not much, I guess. I did some home visits."

"Home visits?" Harry winced sharply. "You're telling me that besides managing all of these patients alone, you're also still doing all your night visits?"  
"Yeah, I tried to do it." For some reason see Harry angry made Hermione tremble. "Since my last partner had to go, it seems that I've had no-"  
"Absolutely," Harry looked very annoyed. "No wonder your reaction time is slower."

Hermione was silent. "I am tired." She finally admitted it. There was something about Harry Potter that made her worried. Since the first time they met, even when they're still students, Harry made Hermione feel weird and she did not understand why.  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "If so, why are you so stubborn? When will you admit that you need help? "  
"I have admitted that, Dr. Potter." Hermione said bitterly, Harry's voice woke her from exhaustion, "but I don't think you're the help I need."

"Not what you need?" Harry started laughing. "You're Hermione Granger, of course don't know the slightest idea about what _you_ need."  
"I know exactly what I need. I need a tough-minded doctor. Someone who's willing to fulfill their responsibility seriously. You are totally not the one I need. And anyway, I'm looking for partner to share the work."

"Ah, yes, work." Harry leaned against the wall with his shoulder and watched Hermione from under his eyelids. "Your favorite friend. Tell me, Mione, have you ever spent the night without falling asleep reading books? Did you ever relax until now?"  
"Not everyone is as relaxed as you are, Dr. Potter." Hermione gritted her teeth, hating the way Harry squinted as he looked at her; it was as if he was trying to look straight into her soul. "Work has significant meaning in my life, but I would never expect a man like you to understand. And do _not_ call me Mione."

"Oh, relax a little." Harry ran his long fingers into his short dark hair, not even trying to hide his annoyance towards Hermione. "Like it or not, I will be your partner until Albus decides to return."  
Fatigue waves flooded Hermione. Suddenly all she wanted was sleep. She did not even have the energy to argue anymore.  
"All right." Hermione sighed. She almost did not believe she had said this. "If you're already ready to bury yourself in the middle of nowhere and accept all risks and responsibilities of the job, I guess I was foolish to reject the offer."  
Harry smile looked flat. "Your enthusiasm for being my partner really flattering." He said sarcastically.  
Quietly and slowly, Hermione count to ten. She always thought she was a very patient person, but obviously she did not know herself really well.  
"Life is too short to play games, Dr. Potter; and you certainly have never taken life seriously."  
"While you, on the contrary, take life too seriously." Interrupted Harry and Hermione bit her lower lip, knowing what Harry said is true.  
Hermione _really_ had lived her life seriously, but there are reasons for that; reasons that Harry didn't need know at all.

"Leave me alone. I was in the middle of making a toast when you arrived." Hermione turned and walked briskly into the kitchen, hoping that Harry did not follow it.  
Harry apparently followed her, and Hermione clenched her teeth as he sat comfortably in the pine table that dominated the room.  
Harry's eyes followed Hermione while she moved around the kitchen. "Is that the only thing you eat? A toast? Is there nothing else on the menu?"  
"Menu?" Hermione glared at Harry. "This is not a restaurant, Dr. Potter!"

Hermione took a deep breath while removing the toast really has cooled from the toaster. Hermione knew that her attitude was not too friendly, but she could not help it. This guy made her crazy!  
"Look, let's start over." Harry suddenly looked tired, as if the tension between them drained his energy. "I've been through a long journey and I would appreciate if there's something I can eat until I can shop for myself."  
Admit defeat, Hermione sighed. "Please take whatever you find, Dr. Potter."

"Oh for God's sake, Hermione, when are you going to let go of formalities and call me Harry?" A sense of wonder, mixed with annoyance filled her. _When did Harry stand with such graceful movements?_

"Don't you think calling me 'doctor' all the time is a bit much? We learned to become doctors in the same place. I've known you when you were a simplely Hermione Granger."  
"I like the formality." Hermione said quickly, telling to herself firmly that she did not care about Harry opinions.

Deliberately refusing to argue with Harry, Hermione spread peanut butter on the now cold toast and bite without enthusiasm. Harry watched Hermione, with disbelief. "Are you serious? That's the only thing you're going to eat?"  
"I like toast." Hermione said, not adding that she did not have the energy to make other food.  
"Well, at least you're adding a little protein to it." Harry walked toward the refrigerator, opened the door and looked inside. There was a long silence, and he looked up, clearly startled. "Now I know why you only eating toast. Do you never go shopping?"  
Hermione lifted her chin defensively. "I do not have time to shop, Dr. Pott-Harry."  
_Or change clothes, or sleep._..

"What do you eat all this week? There is nothing here." He reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a small piece of moldy cheese. "For the love of God, Mione, there are more bacteria in your freezer than in the pathology laboratory."  
"I don't like cheese." Hermione glared at Harry. "And I've told you not to call me Mione."  
Harry ignored her and kept staring at the refrigerator as if he could catch the deadly disease. "What did you eat for lunch?"  
"Excuse me?" she asked, flustered.  
"Lunch." Harry looked at Hermione as if she were an alien from another planet. "You know, the food we normally eat at the middle of the day to give us energy to continue living. What do you eat?"  
Hermione stared blankly at Harry, wondering why Harry interested in eating habits. "I don't know. I-no."  
Harry suddenly fell silent. "You do not eat lunch?"  
"I'm busy."  
Harry breath hissed through his teeth. "You're a doctor, Hermione. You should know better. How can you expect to bear your workload without fuel? No wonder you nearly fainted earlier."

"I did not nearly fainted. I just stood up too fast."  
"Fine." Harry directed a disparaging glance at Hermione to show that he did not believe her. "What did you eat for breakfast?"  
"By that time I was already at the hospital."  
"God!" Harry slammed the fridge door shut and combing his black hair with his fingers, his expression was clearly annoyed. "When was _the last time_ you ate?"  
"I'm eating now." she said, biting her toast again.  
"I mean a real meal." Harry growled. "It's not good for your health, Hermione."  
Harry shook his head, he could not believe her. He walked down the hall, took his jacket from where he had hung it, and reached into his jacket pocket to retrieve his car keys.  
"Where are you going?" Hermione asked as she followed him.  
"Shopping." Harry pulled the jacket on and turned to look at Hermione, his expression was not happy.

"You almost ran out of steam, Hermione. You're hungry and exhausted, and unless you do something about it, you could faint. Of course, I do not want that to happen. Go take a bath or something to relax. I'll go out and buy something for our dinner."  
With it, Harry yanked open the front door and walked towards his sports car, without looking back.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Fate was not on Harry's side today. Harry opened the trunk of his car, pulled out the shopping bags and looked at the house.  
_Hermione__ Granger.__Who __would __have__ thought?_  
Of all women in the world, Harry is stranded with Hermione Granger. The irony almost made him laugh. When Albus Dumbledore called and asked for his help, Harry was expecting a few months of peace and tranquility in Devon; a big difference from his normal life. Frankly, Harry was happy to accept the offer, when he heard how small this community was and of the remoteness of this house, Harry imagine it as a personal deserted island where he could relax.

Harry walked up the steps and presses the doorbell. The problem was Hermione Granger is certainly not in accordance with Harry's picture of women on a deserted island. Apparently being stranded with Hermione is going to be an annoying experience and probably uncomfortable.

_This __is __really__ weird_, Harry wondered while waiting for Hermione opened the door. Usually he had a good reputation with the woman. In fact, keep them at a distance is usually his only problem; but not with Hermione. Hermione is one of the few women he had ever met, who was really not interested in him as a man. In fact, she never seemed interested in any man. Since the day Harry first met Hermione in medical school, she had buried herself in a book.

Realizing that Hermione wasn't going to let in, Harry gritted his teeth and stepped back, looking up at the windows.  
_'Either__ she__'__s __playing__ around __with__ me __or __the __woman __is __in __the __shower...__or __may be__ she's __a sleep?_' Harry thought. _She __looked __really__ tired,_ hardly surprising considering her lifestyle. Hermione Granger is a workaholic.

Muttering a swear word, Harry set the shopping bags in the gravel and walked around the house to find another entrance.  
"Harry?"  
Hear his name being called, Harry turned and stepped off the gravel road toward the front door. Hermione was in the open door, wear a long bathrobe, her hair wrapped in towels. Clearly, she had just gotten out of the bathroom and strangely enough she looks very fragile to Harry. She had the front of her robe clutched in her little fist, and the dark shadows under her eyes seen were even more defined by her pale skin.

She looked different and Harry frowned slightly, trying to find the reason. _'Her __eyes __are__ brown.__Honey __brown.__Why__ I__ did __not __realize __this __before?'_ Harry thought.  
_'Because,'_ Harry concluded, _'I'm__ usually __so __busy__ being__ irritated __at__ her __to__ notice__ her__ carefully._'  
"I'm sorry. I forgot to give you the key."  
Hermione suddenly realized Harry was meticulously observation and stepped back, clutching her robe tighter; afraid that Harry would snatch it from her.

"I've bought our dinner."  
Without allowing time for Hermione to debate, Harry stepped past her into the hall and went straight to the kitchen.  
Deliberately turned his attention to dinner, quickly Harry began sauteing the chicken with ginger and fresh garlic, then add some vegetables and noodles.  
"I don't know you could cook."  
Hermione had to replace the robe with a blue t-shirt and faded jeans covering her long, slender thighs. Until then, Harry had never noticed Hermione's body, but he now could see that Hermione was more petite and refined than he realized.  
After successfully mastering himself again, Harry lift pan from stove and serve it on two plates, then watched in amazement at how quickly Hermione ate her part.

"You want more?" Harry could not hide the amusement in his voice and Hermione lifted her chin a little to defend herself.  
"I was hungry. And the food was really delicious."  
"Then eat- I suspect you're making up for the lack of food during the week." Harry said loudly, standing fetch big pile more food on Hermione plate. "Refrigerator is full, so no more excuses for you fainting in my arms again."  
Hermione glare at Harry, her fork stopped halfway to her mouth. "I didn't faint in your arms-"  
"Hermione, you're exhausted." Harry said flatly. "And it's not at all surprising. You carry the workload for two general practitioners and obviously you have not been eating properly. You almost fainted."

Hermione's eyes shot daggers at Harry, then suddenly her shoulders slumped. "You're probably right." She murmured. "And I guess I owe you a thanks for shopping and cooking."  
"Well, it was the first." Harry leaned back in his chair, a smile playing on his mouth. "Hermione Granger thanking me for something."  
"Yeah, yeah, don't get used to it," Hermione said awkwardly. "I have not slept enough for four nights. I'm not myself."

Harry could see that Hermione had not slept. _She__ looks __tired._ _And __beautiful._  
That thought shook Harry a little. '_Hermione __Granger __is__ really__ beautiful.__Why __I__ did__ not__ realize __it__ before?'_ Harry thought.  
_Because,__Hermione__ usually __hid__ herself__ behind__ the__ uninteresting __clothing_. Harry was suddenly curious. "See Hermione, you almost fell asleep on the table," Harry swore softly. She was really tired.  
"You have to sleep." Harry stood up, his chair creaking on the kitchen floor. "Tell me where my room is and then you can rest."  
The drowsiness was gone in a flash and Hermione's brown eyes open wide. "Where your room is?" her voice shrill in horror. "I don't know where you're going to sleep, Dr. Potter, but it is certainly not here."  
Harry count to ten slowly.  
"Listen, Albus said I can stay at the practice's place." Harry said, emphasizing his words carefully so that no misunderstanding may occur. "And you know it's not unreasonable. This place is huge. There are a lot of rooms for two people here."

A long silence followed, and Hermione's gaze shifted from Harry. "Maybe you're right." Hermione finally gave up, "but obviously I don't know what Dr. Dumbledore sees in you."  
Harry gritted his teeth. Hermione may be more beautiful than Harry though, but she was still annoying!  
"Just show me the empty room, Hermione." Harry growled, his patience beginning to wear out. He had never known a woman, who could irritate him, so like she could! "I'm stay here and that's the final decision. And if you're worried about your safety, don't. I think we both know that there is no possible way we could be attracted to each other. The best thing we can do, is try for a friendly working relationship."  
She stared; not quite believing what she heard. Obviously, she thought it highly unlikely that they would have a good relationship.  
And maybe Hermione was right.  
If there is fragility in Hermione - and Harry guessed that were was -Hermione had buried it very well.

"Alright." Hermione finally said, but her expression was reluctant. "You can stay, but before that there are several house rules."  
Harry closed his eyes and sighed. _Now__ what?_  
"I'm one who really appreciates privacy. I would really appreciate it if you stay on the side of the house that is yours and not come to my side."  
_Really,__what's __on __in __the__ mind__ of__ this__ woman?__That__ he__ will__ attack __her__ at __night?__If__ that's__ true,__then__ she__ was __very __lucky!  
_"I'll try to remember it." Harry said dryly. "There are other rules that should I know?"  
"I set the alarm before going to bed." Hermione's eyes suddenly shifted from Harry. "If you go out late, you'll need to turn it off and turn it back on."  
_So,__Hermione __was __nervous__ about __living__ in__ this __big__ house__ alone.__Well,__well,__obviously__ she __has __a__ fragile__ side.  
_"I'm sure I can do that."  
"Good." Hermione continued. "About the night visits ..."  
"Hermione, we are not going to make a visit tonight," said Harry, smoothly cutting Hermione off. " I've set up a replacement for tonight and for several weeks ahead."  
Hermione gasped angrily. "How dare you? I'm not-"

"You're tired, Hermione." said Harry, Hermione's protest cut off, before it could even start. "And I don't know this area well. Now, we're both just going to be a burden if we try to make a visit tonight. So, when Albus gets back, you can do whatever you want, but until then, we will take the help we can get. Now, go to sleep before you pass out again."  
Hermione shifted uncomfortably. "I told you, I did not passed out earlier."  
Harry gave her a warning look. "You can either go to sleep voluntarily within ten seconds," Harry said with exaggerated patience, "or I'll carry you back to your bed."  
Hermione quickly stood up, knowing he would carry out his threat. "I'm going to sleep," she said with a faint pride, "because I was too tired to argue with you-"  
"Hallelujah," Harry murmured, and Hermione lifted her chin and walk towards the door, glanced over her shoulder when she jerked the door open.  
"Don't think this issue is over. You do not have the right to change the schedule of the night visits without first discussing it with me. This is my practice and from this moment on, I make the decisions."  
With that last comment, Hermione walked through the door and walked up the stairs, slamming her door hard.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

The next morning, "Hermione looked at the filled waiting room with astonishment.".  
"Where did they all come from?" Hermione asked horrified, at Ginny. "How can all these people suddenly become ill in just one night?"

"They are not all sick," said Ginny, giggling. "They see incredible cars in the parking lot and "they have come to see its owner! By the way, where is he?"

"I do not know," she replied briefly, took the newspaper and turned it over quickly. "I thought he was already here to begin the practice, but surely-"

"I'm _here_." Harry's heavy sound coming from behind her. Hermione turned, curt answers seemed to disappear from her lips as her eyes locked with his green eyes.

"Good. We are going to be busy," said Hermione stiffly, and Harry shrugged his shoulders, unconcerned.

"I can handle the rush. I guess you want me to examine Dr. Dumbledore's patients?"

"Yes, thank you. Ginny will help you if you get in trouble," Hermione said. Turning to face her friend, she had to grit her teeth in annoyance as she looked upon the ogling Ginny was clearly bestowing upon the new doctor.

"Whatever you might need, Dr. Potter," Ginny said, holding her breath. "Whatever, just call me."

Ginny intentioned were clear as crystal, but the response Harry gave remained neutral.

"Thank you, Ginny."

Neutral or not, Hermione didn't want to take risks. She nodded at Ginny, then followed Harry toward the consulting room. "One more thing, Harry."

Harry sit at Dr. Dumbledore's chair and turn on the computer. "What's that?"

Hermione braced herself. "Please, do not seduce my receptionist. Ginny is still very young and impressionable. She cannot handle a man like you."

A long followed, then Harry lifted his eyes to Hermione's eyes. "Men like me." His mouth jolted a little. "As I said last night, you do not know anything about what kind of man I am."

"I know you're a macho guy, with a striking appearance, the man who is coveted by girls like Ginny."  
_Hermione __felt__ like__ that__ once__, __against __Draco __when she was Ginny's age__.__  
_Hermione almost laughed in her own mind. _Same age as __Ginny__?_In fact, her and Ginny's ages were not too far apart, she just felt older, more mature

Hermione rubbed her sick temples, with her slender fingers. '_Oh God, I'm tired. One night of uninterrupted sleep seem to make no difference at all on my condition'_, thought Hermione.

Harry's handsome face showed no expression, and for once he had not answered Hermione.  
Finally, Harry spoke,"Did you see me seduced her?"

Hermione hesitated. "No, but-"

"And I do not intend to do so," Harry said quietly, leaning forward and re-focused his attention on the computer.

"Lighten up, Hermione. Do not worry about Ginny. I can handle it. Believe me, this is not the first time I'm dealing with fan girls."

Hermione certainly could believe that Women were always being silly when together with Harry, and it was fairly easy to see why. Harry was rich and very, very handsome, a pretty good quality for a man to have according to most women.

But not for Hermione_. '__I__ know __better',_she thought.

"Okay, then. I'll leave you to continue your practice. If there is a problem during your practice, press the right button on the phone, it connects directly to the office."  
Hermione nodded curtly at Harry and left the room, eager to start her own practice.

Hermione worked steadily until the final list of patients were discharged. She glanced at her watch in surprise when Harry went into the consulting room and told her that he had finished.  
"I thought it might make sense if we do home visits together. I want to see more of the areas. It's been years since I last came here."

Hermione's heart sank. With Harry in the car? She could not think of anything worse than that.  
Before Hermione could answer, the phone in her office rang and she answered quickly, her mouth tightened when giving the phone back to Harry. "This is for you. Someone named Daphne."

"Daphne?" She could not have misheard happy tone in his voice when Harry took the phone and spoke warmly to the person on the phone.

Hermione had heard when Harry made an appointment for this evening, frustration boiling inside Hermione blood vessels. Typical, thought Hermione. He was just five minutes in Devon, but already have women who call him. No wonder Harry is not interested in Ginny. He may not have time for Ginny.  
Hermione stood up and took her purse and her car keys and was moving towards the door when Harry hung up.

"So ..." Harry's quiet voice came from behind Hermione. "Could I join you?"

What options did she have?

"I think so." Hermione walked quickly through the reception area and nodded at Ginny. "We're leaving now. If you need anything, you can call my cell phone."

Harry adjusted his stride length to catch Hermione as they walked toward the parking lot. "You want to bring my car?"

Hermione glanced at the long, low, sports car and smiled wryly. "No, unless you want me to ruin your car suspension on damaged farm roads."

Hermione was surprised when Harry smiled back. "Good point. This is not appropriate transportation for rural areas, yes? We will use your car today, on the condition you'd allow me to take you on a drive in my car when we return"

Hermione turned, startled. "Why do I want to do that, Dr. Potter?"

"For fun, Dr. Granger,"Harry said softly, a strange light in his eyes. "_For fun_. You know something I did only because it's fun. Have not you ever done something impulsively just because it's fun?"

Hermione was momentarily rooted to the spot, her hands clutching the car keys. The answer is, yes she had been impulsive once. And she still felt the pain many years later. Trying to control herself, Hermione glanced at Harry, blushing under the gaze of those green eyes. Unfortunately, he was aware of Hermione's reaction.

"So you have been. Very interesting." Harry's voice sounded full of interest as he gazed probingly at Hermione's eyes. "What is it, Mione?"

"I've asked you not to call me Mione." she opened her car door, eager to escape from the narrowed gaze.

"Why?" Harry slid into the car and sat next to Hermione, he tightened the seat belt and then shifted slightly in order to look at Hermione. "Is there anyone else who calls you that? Did it bring back memories?"

"No." Hermione gritted her teeth and then started the engine, her rigid face warned Harry to not ask more questions. After all these years, she had tried to make peace with her past and did not want to think about it mare than she deemed necessary. And certainly, she did not want to discuss it with Harry Potter. "And if you do not mind, I would like it if we restrict our conversations to just work, starting from now."

"Why?" Harry's eyes suddenly curious. "Why we should not talk about things we may have in common? You will never know, maybe we will suddenly realize that we actually like each other."  
Hermione looked at Harry without enthusiasm. "I think we both know how impossible that is, Dr. Potter."  
Working with this man was bad enough. Hermione obviously did not intend to make their relationship more than that. And about liking Harry, Hermione has never heard more ridiculous notion in her life.

* * *

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

After the home visit finished, she sat in the driver's seat, her expression seemed thoughtful. "I have to make one more visit," she said quietly, "but I'll take you back to the practice first."

Harry winced. "Why?"

"Because it's a bit sensitive."

"I'm a doctor, Hermione," said Harry impatiently. "I can deal with sensitivity."

Hermione hesitated, and then shrugged her shoulders slightly. "Okay."

_'Why__ not? __Harry __would have__ thought __I__ was crazy__, __but who cares__? __Harry __opinion__ of me __already__ so__ low that__ no__ matter __what __he was thinking__ right now__.'_

Hermione stopped outside a small terraced house and killed the engine.

"So, why are we here?" Harry took off his seat belt. "Why is it sensitive?"

"Their dog was killed on the road yesterday," she murmured, unable to look Harry in the eye. "I want to check their condition."

There was a long silence when Harry processed Hermione's words. "You're seeing them because their dog died?"  
The disbelief in Harry's voice made Hermione lift her chin to made a full defense.

"He is more than just a dog for them," Hermione said dryly, "and you can wait in the car if you wish."

After that, Hermione got out of the car and walked briskly up the path to the front door.  
A woman opened the door with eyes red from crying. "Oh, Dr. Granger ..."

"I heard from Andromeda," Hermione said quietly, aware that Harry had joined next. "I'm sorry for your loss, Bellatrix. I know how much you loved your dog. I just wanted to see if you are okay. I brought a new replacement doctor with me, Dr. Potter. I hope you do not mind."

Bellatrix blew hard. "He must have thought you mad, making a visit just because someone dog died. There must be a thousand important things that you're supposed to do."

"No." Hermione lied, ignoring Harry's stare of disbelief. "My afternoon is very quiet and I really wanted to see you."

"Do you have time to stop?" Bellatrix's timidity indicated that she did not want to get her hopes up, but Hermione nodded and smiled softly. "A lot of time. Can I ask for a cup of tea?"

Half an hour later, after Hermione and Harry were shown photographs of the dog and had admired the various shaped stone sculptures of roses, Hermione finally stood.

"Well, I better go. You and Rodolphus must be very sad at the moment, Bellatrix, but if you're worried about your condition, stop by and see me."

"Thank you, Dr. Granger. I feel much better after talking with you." Bellatrix walked toward the door with them.

"Good." Hermione reached out and squeezed her shoulder before walking back to her car at a rapid pace.

"I cannot believe you visited someone's home just because their dog died," Harry murmured after they were finally driving back to their place of practice.

"For them, a sense of loss is as great as the loss of a child," Hermione said briefly, parking the car in the parking lot next to Harry's sports car. Hermione stared straight ahead, remembering the first time Bellatrix showed off her new puppy.

"For ten years, Bellatrix and Rodolphus tried to have children and spent most of their savings for IVF that did not work. When they gave up on the fact that they will never have children of their own, they were told they were too old to adopt. The dog was the child they couldn't have. But, I don't expect someone like you to understand. Love and commitment is not your strong suit, right, Dr. Potter? "

For as long as she has known him, Hermione has heard of Harry's reputation as a lady's man, never seeing the same woman twice.

For once, Harry ignored Hermione's taunts, his mind was elsewhere. "I would not be surprised if you're tired," he said. "I was shocked to see you carry the burden of ensuring the emotional and physical well-being of all the people here alone."

Hermione shrugged, "It's my job, Harry, and I love it."

"I know that." Harry swiveled in his chair to look at Hermione, his eyes studying her face. "And the patients love you too. I must admit that I was amazed at the changes I see in your when you start working. You're not at all like I imagined while in medical school."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Do you mean, I'm not an "Ice Lady"?"

Harry felt uncomfortable because Hermione knows the nickname given to her, but Hermione did not actually care about it. The nickname was never hurtful. If there was any effect, that name helped protect her from unwanted attention.

"But you're not like that, Hermione?" Harry looked at her thoughtfully. "You're a person who is completely different when with your patients. Do you realize that you embraced nearly every person you meet this morning? But, I always thought you were anti-touch." Harry shook his head slowly, and then his eyes flashed. "I'm curious, what do I need to do to get you to hold me?"

"Hug _you_?" Hermione gaped at Harry, her expression confused. "Why should I _hug you_?"

"Obviously you do not want to," said Harry flat. "Maybe because I am a healthy man, full of vitality, and am not sick or injured."

Hermione felt her cheeks redden. She did not need to be reminded that Harry was a healthy man. "I do not see what you mean."

"Oh yes, you understand," Harry voiced softly. "You will gladly give warmth to a patient because they will not try to penetrate your armor, right? Why do you have to hide the real you, Hermione?"

"I'm not hiding anything, and you're talking nonsense," Hermione said quickly, nervously fingering the handle of the door trying to escape. "Come on, we must work."

"Work!" Harry leaned heavily in his chair and growled in frustration. "Do you ever think about anything else besides work?"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Harry raised a hand, obviously trying to control his irritation.

"Like it or not, we seem to be co-worker for a while. So I think we need a ceasefire."

Hermione stared at him. "Truce?"

"Yes." Harry shrugged his broad shoulders and smiled funnily at Hermione. "We agreed I would not bring up the fact that you're a workaholic and you're not going to make sly comments about my lifestyle which you said carelessly."

_Truce__?_

Hermione bit her lower lip thoughtfully. This makes sense ...

"Okay," she said slowly, her eyes wary as she looked at Harry. "We'll try it."

"Good." Harry quickly reached out his hand and Hermione shook it lazily, trying to not pay attention to the strength and power in the fingers holding hers.

_'Will it work__?'_ Hermione had a feeling that they will need more than a truce so they can live and work together in peace.

Only time will tell...

* * *

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

* * *

The next morning the air seemed to sigh with spring, whispering promises of flowers and cool, leafy trees.

Spring was the time the earth asked to be replenished and grew pregnant with new life. Her world had always revolved around life, its gifts and hardships, its demands and promises.

From the balcony of the house, she surveyed the land. It seemed to stretch on and on with the easy, gentle roll of a calm sea. Green and brown waves were dotted, not with boats, but with finely sculptured Thoroughbreds. It ran through her mind that she had no conception of what lay over the last hill. This land was still a stranger. From the moment of her arrival in Devon until now.

Over the pure, sweet air floated an occasional whinny or the quick call of a bird. But for this, there was silence. There was no sound of cars, no sound of building repairs, and no single sound that she usually heard in urban area. All at once homesickness washed over her so intensely that she could only shut her eyes and weather the storm.

Hermione saw her horse, Romeo, grazing at the end of the park. Hermione had not been riding Romeo since Harry arrived. She did not want her new colleague to see another side of herself. Not yet. Truce or not, Hermione did not intend to open herself more than she should do.

Hermione's eyes narrowed and suddenly took a glimpse at her watch again.  
Why not?  
No one is going to wake up so early, especially Harry ...

After making the decision, Hermione turned into the house and into her room. Opening her closet, removed her cream riding pants. She dressed quickly, shrinking her foot in the ankle-high boots and did not even bother hanging the T-shirt that she wore to bed. Her wavy hair loose on her shoulders. For once, she ignores it and pulled her cap lower.

With an easy vault she was in the saddle, she took Romeo onto the dirt track. Leaning forward, she whispered in his ear as he sidestepped and strained to be off.

"I need to release tension, Romeo. I wish you too."

Crouching low over the Romeo's neck, she urged him on to the speed for which he thirsted. The wind beat against her face, stinging her eyes, as they tore over the dirt at a pace she had never experienced, but somehow had craved. It was a wild, exhilarating adventure; both horse and rider reveled in the unbridled sensation as they sped as one around the oval track, sun, wind, and speed their companions. She laughed and shouted to her partner, a new sense of freedom liberating her from the concerns and worries that had been a part of her life for so long. For a few short moments she was riding the clouds, away from pressure, away from responsibility, in a glorious haven that she never felt from her childhood. When they came to the end of the run, she slowed the horse gradually to a halt and flung her arms around his gleaming neck. Gently, Hermione directed Romeo back to the edge of pasture and rode back down the street, stopped near the river and slid off his back.

"Want to drink, comrade?" Hermione's advised, taking off her hat and rubbing her scalp to relieve damp hair. It was still early, but she was feeling hot and sticky. This will be a very hot day.

Hermione was standing silently near the horse when Romeo stepped carefully into the water and ducked his head to drink.

"Hermione?"

Hermione gasped and turned away, her brown eyes widened. She did not know there were others who come here so early. Usually no one.

Turned out it is Harry, dressed casually in jeans that are fit and a black T-shirt that showed off his broad and strong shoulders. Harry looked so handsome and Hermione's breath choked in her throat.

With flashes of panic, Hermione tried to analyze the strength of her reaction to Harry. _'I usually do not realize how handsome a man is, so why did I realize how handsome Harry is? After all, what is Harry doing here?' _Hermione did not expect to meet him here. Harry should still be in bed. If not in his bed, then the other person's bed ...

Hermione ran a hand through her disheveled hair, annoyed because Harry had disrupted her privacy.

"Did you want something?"

Harry did not answer; his attention seemed entirely distracted by something. Hermione glanced over her shoulder, but there is only Romeo who was enjoying the river water.

Harry started to move closer to Hermione, but he obviously did not concentrate because he stumbled slightly as he tripped over a stone and nearly lost his footing.

Hermione stared amazed at Harry. What happened to him? Why he did not pay attention to the road? Harry probably drank too much last night with Daphne and was not yet fully conscious.

"How was your dinner last night, Harry?"

Harry stopped a few feet from Hermione, still staring. "Dinner?"  
Harry was like a being on another planet.

"With Daphne," said Hermione quietly, and Harry blinked.

"Oh that. Yes, okay."

Hermione's lips tightened. Poor Daphne will not be pleased to know that she was so easily forgotten.

Romeo jerks his head, and Hermione repositions herself on the rocks, aware that Harry was still staring. Then everything is clear. _'Harry was looking at me,' _thought Hermione.  
Looked at Hermione ...

"I didn't know you like to ride." Harry's voice was slightly raspy and his eyes were still glued to Hermione's hair. "I didn't recognize you from a distance."

Hermione looked slightly embarrassed, suddenly realizing why Harry was looking at it. _'Because of my appearance,'_ thought Hermione. She raised her hand to her matted hair, conscious that she must have looked very messy. _'In the best condition my hair was not regular, but it sure looks bad this morning, Harry did not even stop staring at this mess!'_ Hermione obviously was not going to apologize When riding this early, she would not expect to meet anyone, therefore she had not put much thought into her appearance.

"I rode this morning," Hermione told Harry, her hands on Romeo's warm body. "This is one activity that I do to relax."

"True."

Unusually, Harry's answered were very short. Hermione frowned and looked at him with a look of surprise. Usually they were directly arguing only after meeting a few seconds, but not this morning. Harry seemed silenced this morning.

"Harry, if the truce is to make you run out of words, perhaps we should reconsider," Hermione said softly, and Harry seemed to be trying to control himself.

"Sorry." Harry smiled apologetically and Hermione become a little more relaxed. Hermione stabilized herself when Romeo pulled his head, almost completely making Hermione losed ground.

"Yeah, anyway, it's time that I go back. I have to shower before practice."

Hermione could not go anywhere if Harry didn't move; Harry was still staring, his quiet green eyes slid down to the Hermione's body with a precision that made her ashamed.

Hermione suddenly remembered that she was wearing a T-shirt to sleep and put on thin riding pants. She must have looked quite ridiculous, with a big smiling picture of Mickey Mouse in the chest. Not like those women who used to be seen with a man like Harry.

_Well, whatever!_

She raised her chin and pulled Romeo's reins, pulled him back carefully from the water .

Harry walked slowly toward Hermione. His eyes continued to stare at Hermione.

"You have to go back, Harry," Hermione suggested, "or are you going to be late when we will be busy this morning."

"Yes." just able to answer with a word, Harry raised his hand to stroke the horse.

"Do you always ride before practice?"

"When I can."

"You're full of surprises, Hermione Granger." He took a strand of her hair and rubbed it between his fingers. They were still standing close together. His face was only inches from hers and she could hear each individual breath he drew in and let out. She could smell him, too—a combination of soap and something else that was dark and male.

His mouth was so close, but it was his eyes she was most aware of—she couldn't seem to drag her gaze away from them. Something about the way he was looking at her had changed. All she had to do was move, take a tiny step forward, and she could experience the hard press of his body against hers. Just thinking about it had the searing heat returning. Her gaze drifted to his mouth. His lips were thin and very masculine. They would be hard and demanding. And she relived that instant when all she'd wanted was to have his mouth pressed to hers.

"You know, you should let your hair loose more often. It is more suitable for you."

"And you know, this hairstyle does not fit with the nickname Ice Girl they have given on me."

"Yeah, I know." The fingers toying with her hair moved to trace the line of her jaw. "But we both know, that nickname was only your mask."

As her pulse scrambled, then raced, Hermione once more found her mind in tune with his.

In a lightning-fast move, he thrust his fingers into her hair.

"Harry…what are you doing?" Hermione asked breathless.

"I don't know. But, I will be damn if I don't do this." Said Harry as he covered her mouth with his.

Hermione froze as a riot of sensations flooded her system. Her blood pounded, her skin heated, her bones melted. One part of her mind rejoiced. Finally!

She couldn't seem to control the response that sprang out of her, wild and wanton. Her arms wound around him and she pressed closer and closer until every plane and angle of his body was molded to hers.

She felt very small against him, very fragile and gloriously feminine. She relished the unusual sensations. His mouth was so demanding, his taste so dark and compelling. So male. Greedy for more, her tongue moved aggressively against his, seeking, searching. As she heard his moan, felt his heart pump against hers, arousal and excitement shot through her. Never had she felt this alive. Urgency built with such speed, such intensity that she couldn't control it. Didn't want to. There was nothing but him—his arms, his lips, those sleek, hard muscles. Nothing but him.

Test the waters. That's what he'd promised himself when he'd lowered his lips to hers. But he'd expected resistance, anticipated it. Perhaps he'd even wanted it. If she'd just struggled a little, he'd have known how to handle it. But when she'd melted against him, he'd discovered he'd never been in more dangerous territory in his life.

He could drown in her. Willingly. But not quietly. He felt as if he were being sucked into unknown depths by a riptide. This woman could take him places he'd never been. He found the idea intriguing. Irresistible.

The sudden urge to touch her was overwhelming. He wanted to slip his hands beneath her coat and run them up her sides, molding, teasing, tormenting. He imagined slipping his fingers beneath the hem of her dress and moving them up those strong thighs until he found and probed her center. Just the thought had needs exploding violently, painfully.

In some small, rational corner of his mind, Harry knew that if he started to touch her, he wouldn't be able to stop. He could take her up here before either of them regained their senses. It would be crazy and wild. And wonderful.

Only one thing held him back. The undeniable certainty that she could drain his control away as easily as she could pull the plug on a bathtub full of water. Fear sliced its way through all the other sensations. With it came the same gut feeling of danger that he'd sensed when he'd been taking notes in the sculpture garden. Tearing his mouth free of hers, Harry drew air into his lungs, hoping it would cool the heat radiating through him. This woman had the power to change his life.

Very carefully, he set her away from him. For a moment, he felt winded, as if he'd raced to the top of a very high cliff.

And he'd very nearly jumped off.

It gave him some satisfaction that she looked as if she, too, had been blindsided by the kiss. Her eyes were dark and clouded, her mouth moist and swollen. And he wanted nothing more than to kiss her again. But if he did…

Clamping down even more tightly on his control, he said, "Hermione, are you all right?"

Admiration filled him as he watched her eyes clear and her focus return. "You…shouldn't have done that."

"Maybe not. But I'm not going to apologize."

Her eyes flashed. "Did I ask for an apology?" She whirled, but he snagged her hand before she could move to her horse.

"Look on the bright side. At least now we know what we're dealing with. We just have to decide what we're going to do about it."

The look she shot him was very cool. "Don't get your hopes up, Harry."

He laughed then and felt a little of his tension ease. "A man can dream, Doctor." And he was pretty sure that the dream was going to come true—whether they wanted it to or not.

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
